


驯服的神明

by AkiraRaye



Series: 新痂、旧伤及尘封的爱 [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraRaye/pseuds/AkiraRaye
Summary: 夜神月遭遇车祸。失去左边小腿的同时，他的计划也惨遭重创，身份因此败露。本以为放弃笔记就是终点，但他的记忆却并未完全丧失？
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Matsuda Touta/Yagami Light
Series: 新痂、旧伤及尘封的爱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649185
Kudos: 7





	1. 车祸

夜神月在剧痛中醒来。感受着头颅的钝痛，他回想起了飞驰而来的汽车。可恶的醉汉把他撞倒在血泊之中，没有下车确认就再次开车碾压过他的腿。夜幕中他因为大量失血而休克，终于被路人送进医院——他在治疗的间隙继续用笔记本写下人名，但在医院里所有的行动都被束缚，他的工作并不顺利。

在医院里他时常感到疲倦。为了降低他的痛苦，医生给他打了止痛药，还嘱咐家人朋友少来打扰他休息。整日卧床再加上身体病弱，倦意总在痛苦被药物压制后反复袭来，让他简直分不清痛苦还是疲倦有利于工作——身体难以忍耐前者，精神难以忍耐后者。

敲门声打断了思绪。在得到他的应允后，医生走进门来，表情带着担忧：“月，恐怕你左边的小腿需要切除。感染太严重了，可能会向上蔓延。”

他的表情很平淡。这一点他早已预料到。那辆车当时轧过了左边的小腿，骨头断裂的声音还好像在他的耳边回响。身体的痛苦并不让他沮丧，只不过，出院会变得遥遥无期。他一直没有见到硫克。手边的纸页即将用尽，如果没有硫克的帮助——也许被捕只是一个早晚的问题。

L那家伙，恐怕已经在搜查他的房间了吧。

悲惨的未来在脑海中浮现。夜神月闭上了眼睛。

“……所以，夜神月就是基拉。”L举着手中的笔记本，在套房内向众人宣布，“这一点大家已经没有异议了吧？”

松田桃太满脸震惊，试图辩解些什么。寂静的会议室里，夜神总一郎长长地叹息，在短短的时间内得知两个噩耗，即使是他也难以忍受。亲眼见到死神，再把它和儿子联系在一起……

局长把脸埋在手掌里。

剩下的人反应各异。“那么要不要逮捕他？”有人问。

“不需要。”L说，“我与死神交谈过了，它说夜神月可以放弃基拉的身份。只要他肯放弃，那就是基拉的认罪伏法。死神还提到基拉会丧失记忆，也就是说，夜神月可以得到第二次机会。”

松田的脸上出现了某种复杂的表情。“L，可是之前你还提到，死神可能会杀死持有者，如果……”

“我已经和死神做了一个交易。”L露出一个大大的微笑，不知道是出于善意还是恶意，“月可以再拥有一段时间的寿命。只要他珍惜，那么就不会有任何问题。”

狭小的病房里挤满了人。苍老而疲惫的父亲用恳求的眼神看他。无视死神发出的诡异笑声，夜神月无奈地眨眨眼，说：“我放弃死亡笔记的所有权。”

这并不如他所想的那样可怕。他的眼神涣散了一瞬，随后写满了迷茫。

“睡吧，月。等你醒来我们再谈……”L用安慰的语气在他的耳边说道。也许是因为过于疲惫，困惑的前基拉顺从地歪在他的怀抱里。像是害怕他看见什么一样，L的手拂过他的眼睛。

……但是L，你错了。

夜神月的记忆并没有完全消失。他闭着眼睛，在心中露出得意的狞笑。虽然有着诸多限制，只要能联系上死神，那么就仍有翻盘的机会。虽然他放弃了笔记，但是硫克恐怕会乐意亲手带走他的性命。也就是说，他必须亲自降临人间——那一刻，就是他翻盘的机会。

只要他能够诱惑死神……


	2. 蛊惑

在人们的眼中，放弃笔记本的夜神月失去了所有的记忆——也许要感谢死神的误导，或者说感谢硫克看热闹的心态。他只要扮演原来的样子，就可以让人们信服。长久地呆在病房内，他的消息不太灵通。趁探视的松田粗心大意的机会，他在对方的笔记上看到弥海砂也享受了同样的待遇——这样也好。那个女孩本就不适合这样的人生。

虽不能亲眼见到那个场景，但他隐隐有着预感：弥海砂恐怕失去了全部的和死神有关的记忆，夜神月则没有。虽然他忘记了如何使用笔记本，也忘记了使用过程中发生的事情，但笔记本曾在自己手中的感觉是那样强烈，让自己曾是基拉这件事在心中如同铁律一样不可撼动。在大众的眼中，这件事已经结束了。L似乎满足于案件的告破，在空闲的时间里，他时不时带着礼品前来探望。在他的口中，L和月变成了一对关系很好的朋友，他的探望也变成了好友的祝福。夜神月对这一套说辞感到厌恶，但无法在脸上表现出来。每一次他都要高兴地接过礼品，并且完好地保存它。有时L会送过甜的餐点，这种东西难以保存，如果月不及时解决，恐怕还会引起他的怀疑。

可恶的家伙！夜神月在心中咒骂他。随着探访次数的不断累积，夜神月对于L的来访终于见怪不怪，应付得也越发熟练。夜神总一郎还要工作，妈妈和妹妹也不能总守在医院，L像是月解闷的玩具——当然，这仅是月单方面的想法。

“月，失去左边的小腿是什么感觉啊？”L坐在床边，用手指戳着他的残肢，“看起来很诡异呢。”

“龙崎，别闹了。”夜神月扭了下肩膀，调整坐姿移开了腿。对方的手指锲而不舍地跟了过来，他只好回答，“……没有什么感觉。”

L睁着大眼睛，满眼不相信。他的手顺着残肢往上摸去，钻进了短裤，眼看着就要碰到某个禁区。终于月忍无可忍：“龙崎！”

“啊，月要怎么解决这里的问题呢？”手被月截住的龙崎毫无自觉地问，“哦，恐怕和以前一样吧……”

月一副恼怒的样子。他伸手去摸护士铃，想让护士赶走龙崎。但是龙崎飞快地抽出手，把月探过去的胳膊拉了回来。“只是开个玩笑啊，月。”L无辜地把他的胳膊放到一边，“说起来，这次夜神先生拜托我来给你洗澡。他临时有事无法抽身，就拜托了我。”

夜神月压下心头的不满，“这样啊。那把我送到浴室就好了。我自己就可以洗澡。”

“是吗？”L点点头，“真不愧是月呢。”

对方的声音很真诚。

……不知道为什么夜神月更生气了。

所有的洗漱用品都放在浴室里。夜神月抓着横栏，匆匆冲完澡，伸手往旁边的架子上探去——没有浴巾。他愣了愣，终于想起来妈妈把浴巾和脏衣服都带走了。她不信任医院的清洗设备，说亲自洗比较放心。这次如果没有临时的变动，浴巾本该由爸爸带过来的。

“啊，月洗完了吗？”L听到停下的水声，在门外问道。

“龙崎，浴巾你带来了吗？”月拉开浴帘，检查着其它用品。脏衣服已经被放进一边的洗衣筐里了，替换的衣服他没有拿全，只有内衣和裤子。“什么浴巾？”L迷茫地重复，“哦，那我去买吧？”

“不用了。”月制止他，“我直接把衣服穿上吧。你把外套递给我。”

“但是那里面没有凳子吧。月要坐在马桶上换衣服吗？”L好像在笑。他用抖动的声音说：“还是我扶月出来吧。”还不等他拒绝，门就被拉开了。L走了进来，向月伸出手。他不单单搀扶，还有意无意地瞟着月的身体。夜神月单手抱着要穿的衣服，任凭他看。

“月的身材真好呢。”L扶他坐在床上，用惊讶的语气说。

“这不是你早就知道的事情吗？”月一边套上衬衫一边反问。

“不是，我是说就算是静养，月的身体看起来还是和原来一样呢。月有锻炼吗？”L伸手去戳他的残肢，用好奇的眼神上下打量。

“有啊，但是只能锻炼上身就是了。医生说等身体养好了才能进行康复训练。”月费力地去抓内裤，结果L抢先一步把它抓在了手中。“我来给月穿吧。”L兴致勃勃地抬起他的腿，给他套上内裤，再一点点往上拉。L的手不断往上，在那手蹭到大腿的时候，月不由得颤抖了一下。“我吓到你了？”L小心地拉好内裤的边缘，“月，这没什么啊。我们是朋友吧？”

夜神月差点遮掩不住自己嫌恶的表情。“是吧。”他干巴巴地说。

“月不满意的话，也可以对我这么干啊。”L跪在床上，贴近了苍白的脸。他用一种理所当然的口吻说道，“这样就是平局了。”

夜神月忍无可忍地扇了他一巴掌。他收回手掌，注视着L的头缓缓转回。对方的眼里有一种月无法读懂的感情。他无视自己脸上的痕迹，微笑着松了口气。

“这样也好。”他说，“自从……我就变得不像自己。”

夜神月盯着他，用厌恶的语气问，“你在说什么呢，龙崎？”

“我在说——”

“啊，晚饭买回来了。”松田高兴地推开门，一下子就被屋里的气氛吓住了，“月……？龙崎……？你们在……？”

“我在尝试强奸他。”L扭头看着松田，嘴角的笑越发扭曲，“松田，你要不要来呢？”

夜神月的眼神在两个人身上跳跃。“你们在干什么？今天是愚人节吗？”

二人无视他。夜神月挑了挑眉毛，悄悄抓住了护士铃。虽然不在第一时间喊来护士会有暴露的可能，但这场景实在很有趣，他不介意看到最后。

时间停滞了那么一瞬，再次开始流动。“龙崎……”松田丢开手中的东西，像是要逃跑一样。“你觉得他会放过知情的人吗？”L冷冷的声音越过他，“还是说你有自信到时候不去揭穿他？”

“他失忆了。”门已经被松田轻轻地关上。他背对着他们，声音如同呓语。“那离开吧。希望你不会后悔哦，松田。”L的声音并没有什么遗憾。

“我喜欢月，但不是那种喜欢。”松田试图用无力的声音辩解。对方无情地戳穿他：“不要说谎话，松田。在他出车祸之后，在我说出真相之后，你的反应我可是都看在眼里。”

“松田，你只是害怕被拒绝吧。”L笃定地说。

“你也一样吧，L！你只是因为害怕而想要拉人下水吧。”松田的声音从牙缝中钻出，“你不敢一个人面对他……”

L没有回答。空气再次短暂地沉淀。夜神月打量着僵持的二人：“你们两个不怕我喊护士吗？”

“我以为月会对强奸感兴趣呢。”L的语气甚至有些委屈，“呆在这里不寂寞吗？”

“确实很寂寞。但是为什么我要让你们强奸我？”夜神月难以置信地问，“龙崎，你疯了吗？我可没有疯。”

“因为我能让你见到那个你想要见到的家伙。”L诡异地笑了，“怎么样？”

他在说硫克。为什么要这么做？这对他又有什么好处？夜神月收起困惑，迷茫地问：“你在说什么呢，龙崎？”他还在假装失忆，很难说这是不是L跌破底线的试探。对方无视他的问题，继续开着价码：“我保证，除了通过我，没有人可以见到他了……”他瞥了一眼背靠着门的松田，“你说是不是，松田？”

夜神月的脸转向了松田，“松田？他在说什么？”

“你不要再逼迫他了。”终于忍受不下去的松田冲到床边，拽住L的衣领，让他看向自己，“就算他在和你演过家家的游戏，一直这样演下去到结束的那一天，不是很好吗？”

“他不会等到那一天的。”L平静地直视着松田的眼睛，“你心里清楚。”

“请不要再说那些我听不懂的话了。”夜神月看着争斗的两人，晃了晃手中的护士铃，“或许你们两个应该进精神病院——”

松田看着他带着敌意的动作，绝望的神情一闪而过：“……夜神月。”他喃喃着对方的名字，放开了抓着L衣领的手，低头立在夜神月的床边。他穿着西装的身体颤抖着，声音微不可闻，“你想要演一辈子吗？……月？”

“你在说什么啊，松田。”夜神月一边说一边按下了铃。他并不为这场滑稽剧感到愤怒或是恶心，只是淡漠地挥手示意他们出去，“好了，你们可以回去清醒一下。我会假装这件事没有发生的。爸爸那边我也什么都不会说的。下次再来的时候……”

“月，请不要再演了。”松田悲伤地盯住他，恳求一般地握住他的手，“不要再继续那样的人生了……”

“我们可以给你一个新的人生。”L俯身捕捉他犹疑的眼神，语气近乎蛊惑，“不会有人来打扰的人生……”


	3. 俘获

正如L所言。并没有人来到这个房间，就连月大声的叫喊也无人回应。他很确信L对这里的人下了某种命令。他尝试自救，但是病痛而残缺的身体并不能敌过两个壮年男人。松田抓住了他的双臂，钳制在了身后。L把被子扔到一边，慢慢地给他穿上长裤，系上腰带。做完这一切的青年蹲坐在床上，咬着指甲欣赏着自己的作品。他的目光左右打量着，突然像是看到污渍一般皱起眉头。

“不对，月很爱干净……要先给月洗个澡呢。”L站起身，居高临下地俯视怒目的棕发青年。松田把他抱进浴室，L拧开了旋钮，冰凉的水径直打在他干燥的衣服上。衬衫很快就被弄湿，紧贴着皮肤，显露着下面的颜色。深色的长裤变得沉重起来，勉强靠皮带挂在腰上。不光是月显得狼狈，他们两个也被喷溅的水柱搞得湿漉漉的。不停歇的水雾像是某种阻碍，但却助长着某种邪恶的火焰。

“松田，抱住月。”L在狭窄的浴室里勉强蹲下，解开月的腰带。他黑色的头发被水弄湿，贴在了脸上。夜神月看着自己的长裤不受支撑地敞开，暴露出后面黑色的内裤。“穿的时候我就想说了，月的内裤太紧了。”L一边抱怨一边扯下内裤，用手往后探去，触摸到了那个从未被开发过的地带。夜神月的身体激烈地晃动起来，像是反悔一样咒骂着龙崎和松田。松田默默地听着，唐突松开了支撑月的双臂。失去倚靠的月飞快抓住旁边的横栏，终于没有摔倒。在确认他抓住横栏后，松田又蛮横地抓住了他的腰。L在他的后穴涂抹着什么东西，

“你们两个到底是怎么回事？”夜神月惊恐地感觉到L正在用什么东西正在探进后穴。“月这段时间吃得很少，所以清理很简单。”L像是在神游一般给月介绍，“对了，松田可是保护了你这么久呢，你却连他也不放过……”

无视L恶心的话，被侵入的感觉让月难以忍受。他不适地扭了下腰，屁股在狭小的空间里不可避免地蹭到了松田的小腹，对方的欲望隔着潮湿的布料传来，让他一阵心惊。

“如果你们两个想搞男人，外面可是有很多的哦。”夜神月的语气软弱了起来，“如果你们想的话，以后我们可以慢慢谈这件事情。我不会追究你们的责任的。”

“请不要再演了。”松田低低的声音满是痛苦，“我一直都把月当作朋友……”

低低的哭泣声被喷头的水声掩盖。夜神月愣了一下，像是没有料到松田会这样坦白。旁边的L发出嘶哑的笑声，继续着动作。

“所以我知道你是基拉的时候，你知道我有多痛苦吗？”松田抓在他腰上的手收紧了，夜神月闷哼了一下。身下的不适感蔓延上来，他低头看去，注意到自己的身体外已连上了一根管子。“因为月很爱干净，所以我们要先给月灌肠。”L用手指敲了敲软管，把它递到月的眼前，“可能会有点不舒服哦，月……”

液体涌进月的身体。仓促的灌肠很是失败，月同时忍受着下腹的饱胀和液体顺着双腿滑下的感觉。L早已脱掉了他的裤子，但淋浴依然开着，好让月不是很冷。L俯身调整着管子，让它来回旋转着插入那脆弱的地方。

松田小心地抓着月的腰，腾出一只手去轻轻地抚摸月的下腹。

“很快就结束了，月。”

灌肠结束的时候月止不住地痉挛。L拿来了浴巾给他裹上，指挥松田给他擦干身体。“把衬衫脱掉。”月颤抖着说，试图摆脱掉那湿冷的布料。“不要，看起来很好看呢。”L解开他衬衫的扣子，认真地观察着，“不应该冲那么长时间的，皮肤都发白了。”

松田用毛巾揉搓着月的头发。“因为月是第一次，两个人同时进去可能会有危险。”L把手指伸进后穴，试探着里面的温度，“我会温柔的。”

“月可以趴在那里吗？”松田捧着月的发丝检查着，“头发已经差不多干了……月，你觉得怎么样？”

他知道这一切已不可避免。夜神月轻微地点点头，在心中构思着血腥的复仇。还没等构想成型，他的身体就被翻了过来，贴着衬衫的后背暴露在视线中。L把叠好的被子垫在月的身下，“这样就不会难受了。”

“膝盖会疼吗？”松田捧住夜神月的脸，眼神中满是担忧。看来这家伙自然而然地坏掉了啊。L也是，已经彻彻底底地堕落了。

月摇了摇头。

L在身后增添着手指，在某次抽插时换成了肉棒。月的身体很轻易地就接纳了对方。比起身后，更让月觉得不爽的是身前。吞吐着松田的肉棒，那顶端让他的喉咙有了轻微的呕吐感。就算他恶作剧地用牙齿去轻咬对方的肉棒，松田也并不会制止——也许松田的负罪感要更强烈一些也说不定。明明这家伙什么也没干，却自以为是地揽罪——月的舌尖舔舐着上面交错的青筋，把渗出的体液也一并吞入腹中。

松田慌张地想要制止那滚动的喉结，但月并不顺从，他冷眼看着对方涨红的脸上划过泪水，像是他们的角色调换了一样。痛苦和快感夹杂，身后传来的水声提醒着月他正在被侵犯的事实。L那家伙把他的后穴当成飞机杯使用着，明明找到了他的敏感点却故意无视，在别的地方加大着力度，惩罚着身下的人。被两个人操干的月发出小小的喘息声，窄腰晃动着。像是受不住这样的诱惑，又或是自己太过动摇，松田先一步射在了月的嘴里。月咳嗽着咽下精液，用手抹去嘴角的白浊。松田俯身捧起他的脸，狠狠地亲吻了上去。精液泪水还有对方身上的味道混在一起，让月有些头晕目眩。

L终于对着他的敏感点发起了冲击。高潮的那一刻月差点咬掉松田的舌头。感受着剧烈收缩的后穴和向外流出的浊液，月歪在了床上。

“我已经和硫克做了约定。”L说，“渡现在正看守着他，给他提供苹果……但是我不会告诉你他在哪里。如果你想要找到他，就必须来接触我。”

“当然，你也可以用别的理由来继续扮演你的角色。比如说你本来就是个耐不住寂寞的同性恋……月这么聪明，肯定能找到什么理由的吧。”

松田沉默地听着L的演讲，抚摸着月身上半干的衬衫。“把它脱掉吧，会感冒的。”他命令松田。L还在滔滔不绝，但他一副不耐烦的神情，也不知道听进去没有。松田脱掉了他的衣服，弄湿了毛巾，擦拭着对方身上性爱的痕迹。

L的话语中并没有谎言，仅仅隐藏了肇事车辆受他安排的部分。那罪犯同他计划的一样，夺去了月的左腿。松田回想着，垂眼看打哈欠的月，轻柔地抚摸他乱掉的棕发。松田知道这一切，但他来不及制止——或者说，他没有为此竭尽全力。如果他肯付出相当的代价，月便不会遭受这样的折磨，他的知情把他变成了同谋。

月的眼神挑向那薄被。他看起来并不愤怒，像是接受了命运。他们面对的到底是哪个月呢？是邪恶的、正义的、还是一个不为人知的呢？基拉什么的已经成了过去式，松田自欺欺人地相信着对方已然蜕变。

如果他仍是基拉的话……

“睡吧，月……一切都会变好的。”松田在他的额头上烙下一吻。那漂亮的眼睛顺从了他温柔的话语，掉入了梦境。


End file.
